


Silver Heart - Christmas with the Grand Prince

by bluphacelia



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Movie - AU, Falling In Love, First Meetings, Fluff, Humor, Iwaizumi is the Prince of his Dreams, M/M, Oikawa is a star volleyball player, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-14 00:30:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16902663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluphacelia/pseuds/bluphacelia
Summary: The last six months of Oikawa's life has been the literal worst. And he isn't even exaggerating that much (this time). Ever since his birthday, life has just sort of sucked--his boyfriend, of over a year, broke up with him out of the blue and then right before the actual tournament season Oikawa goes for a simple serve and twinges his knee. His bad knee.Well, twinge might be putting it lightly as he was carried off the court on stretchers with Kuroo stalking after him like a worried mother cat. The doctor gives him two months off his knee and Oikawa is ready to cry.Two weeks into November he gets a message from his traitor of a friend who moved off to Aobalavia after graduating university. He'd gotten a job offer that he "simply couldn't refuse", as Matsukawa had put it, leaving Oikawa in Japan, alone, just as he was recruited to the national team. They'd kept in touch through the years, an odd text there and a convenient invitation to visit later Oikawa finds himself packing his suitcase for the holidays--- Or the one where Blu watches too many Christmas movies and this happened





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [not_the_Alex_youre_looking_for](https://archiveofourown.org/users/not_the_Alex_youre_looking_for/gifts), [desertmint](https://archiveofourown.org/users/desertmint/gifts).



> Okay so. I love IwaOi a lot. And I have a newly found love for corny christmas movies. This will be light and fun. Minor angst but quickly fixed. A christmas movie in a Haikyuu package.
> 
> I'm hoping to finish the whole thing by new years, but we'll see how well I do! It's all planned out already and it won't be that long (hopefully). Now I hope you enjoy this ride!! And if you want to give me an early xmas present hit that comment line for me!
> 
> P.S. I got no beta so please be gentle.
> 
> This is my holiday gift to all the Iwa/Oi lovers out there! Aka _you_!

The last six months of Oikawa's life has been the literal worst. And he isn't even exaggerating that much (this time). Ever since his birthday, life has just sort of sucked--his boyfriend, of over a year, broke up with him out of the blue and then right before the actual tournament season Oikawa goes for a simple serve and twinges his knee. His bad knee. 

Well, twinge might be putting it lightly as he was carried off the court on stretchers with Kuroo stalking after him like a worried mother cat. The doctor gives him two months off his knee and Oikawa is ready to cry. He's on bed rest for a week at his parent's house before he's so antsy he's ready to tear _someone_ a new _something_ if he doesn't get out of there.

Two weeks into November he gets a message from his traitor of a friend who moved off to Aobalavia after graduating university. He'd gotten a job offer that he "simply couldn't refuse", as Matsukawa had put it, leaving Oikawa in Japan, alone, just as he was recruited to the national team. They'd kept in touch through the years, an odd text there and a convenient invitation to visit later Oikawa finds himself packing his suitcase for the holidays.

"Tooru, honey. Are you sure you're well enough to travel?" His mother hovers incessantly as Oikawa tries to maneuver around her to get to his sock drawer, bad leg extended with a brace.

"I'm absolutely sure. It's not a long flight and I got upgraded to first class," he stops to say, looking into his mother's worried eyes. "I need this. I just need to get away for a few weeks. The doctor said if I rest up I should be good for January."

Thankfully she leaves it at that and even drives him to the Tokyo airport without much more of a fuss. She kisses him on the cheek after helping him pull out his suitcase from the back and he finds himself promising to call before she's waving him off, the usher taking care of his luggage for him.

The flight is just a quick hop away and soon enough he finds himself looking out the window of Matsukawa's car as he drives down the snowy lane toward the village he's currently situated in.

"It's so good to see you!" Matsukawa crows for the third time. Oikawa can feel his friend's curious glance as almost a physical touch, but he keeps his eyes strictly on the scenery. He really should have come sooner, he has to admit to himself, as the mountain looms over the picturesque crystal clear lake and village on the other side. It's not cold enough yet for the lake to be frozen, but the powdery snow has made everything look straight out of a postcard. Oikawa hears Matsukawa chuckle and quickly closes his mouth.

"I guess I should have come visit before now," Oikawa finally attests, crossing his arms over his bulky winter coat. They fall into their usual banter as though no time had passed as Matsukawa navigates to his chalet. He parks the car out front and throws Oikawa the keys telling him he'll just go grab the luggage after cleaning the car and to go right ahead.

Oikawa gives him a look, but manages to make it to the door without too much difficulty with his crutches. He gets the door open and steps inside and suddenly he's glad Matsukawa let him go in first. The place is _huge_ and _gorgeous_. He closes his mouth with a snap and shakes his head as he settles down onto the small window bench so he can pull off his boots. 

They spend the rest of the day catching up. Matsukawa cooks them dinner and promises to take Oikawa sightseeing the next day. However, Monday rolls around and boredom leeches it's nasty tendrils on him once again. The house is gorgeous but the idea of being cooped up inside for days--weeks. Maybe this wasn't such a great plan after all. 

Oikawa makes his way to the bookshelf and pulls out the first novel he can find: _Love at Sunset_ by Hatanaka Makihiro. And quickly discards it in favor of another. He blinks at the title _Haunted Temptation_. Well, that sounds truly awful. The picture is of two women wrapped around each other and a ghostly appearance behind them. He quickly puts it back. _The Kissing Game_. He reads the spines of the next set and it's not getting any better. _Heaving Bosoms_. Oh god, what was Matsukawa reading? Finally, he settles on _Flames and Flowers_. At least the cover isn't too offensive. He limps to the couch to read.

The days go by and Oikawa continues to read terrible romance novels and eat Matsukawa's excellent cooking. The next weekend they take a short trip to a neighboring city, but then Monday rolls around again and Matsukawa leaves him alone. Alone with three bookshelves of shitty romance novels. 

Oikawa pulls out his phone and calls a cab.

It takes exactly thirteen minutes to arrive. Foregoing the crutches, Oikawa slides to the back seat.

"So, anything fun to do around here?" he asks as the driver queries his destination. The driver looks amused. 

"I'm not much of a tourist in the area. Let me see." He pulls out his phone and they spend five minutes going through the list of _things to do in the area_. "Oh, the palace is open today!" The driver points out and Oikawa is instantly intrigued. 

"Palace? Like actual royalty?" he asks, eyes shining.

"They are usually in the capital, but come here to the Winter Palace for the holidays. They have open tours on Mondays for the public. Just as a special Christmas treat."

Oikawa grins and asks the driver to make his way there. Little did he know this would be where his luck starts to change.

* * *

The cab driver leaves the car and Oikawa is so glad he was nice enough to take him all the way to the top of the treacherous looking hill. He thanks the driver again before shutting the door and making his way to the small--what he can only call a shack with the might of the palace behind it--box-office with a sign above the door reading _reception_. There's already a group chattering in the cold outside the gate and a lady with a huge key ring is rattling at the door.

"Wait! Wait!" Oikawa cries out and the nice lady smiles at him and allows him to buy a ticket.

"Good, good!!" she says with a bright smile and clasps her hands together. "Good thing you got here just on time! We were just about to head to the Josai Palace! Or more commonly known as the Royal Winter Palace! Even with the extended hours, now that it's holiday season, the palace is only open to the public once a week!" So it turns out that the nice ticket lady is also the tour guide and she swiftly ushers her small group of guests through a side door into the palace grounds.

"Now, there are some basic rules for this tour. We're only allowed in the guest section of the palace--naturally. So don't go getting lost on me!" She smiles and hands out brochures. It's a simple pamphlet with an old picture of the palace on the front. Oikawa pockets it without further thought and continues to listen.

"There will be some stairs on the tour so if you need special accommodations please let me know as soon as possible! And of course, please keep to the carpet! The wood floor is very old. Ancient in fact! Immaculately well preserved and we'd like to keep it that way. Now," she continues down the lane to a door to the palace proper. "Most importantly! Enjoy!!" 

The regular sized door opens to a very un-regular sized foyer. 

The first thing Oikawa registers is the magnificent chandelier, sparkling in the mid-morning sun. The light from the huge bay windows catch the thousands of small delicate crystals making them shine. Beautiful colors bounce off the stark white walls and Oikawa wonders if they are purposefully left bare just for this purpose, this singular sight on a sunny day. Someone lets out a choked breath nearby and he has to agree. Just this view pays for the ticket price in his humble opinion.

Too soon, they are led out into a hallway, the tour guide happily chatting about the history of the family, the paintings and wall scrolls adorning the walls, and the simple beauty of the architecture. The marble pillars and fantastical split glass windows depict colorful stag hunts and the odd religious scene. She stops at another door and motions everyone to gather around.

"One of the great mysteries of the Aoba family is of course their cultured past. There are many legends and myths that circle around them and their family tree. One of these we'll see later on in the tour. A wondrous book that has belonged to the family for centuries, but I'll tell you more about that upstairs. Now, you're lucky enough to see something most people don't get to see on these tours. The castle ballroom is currently being fitted for the mid-winter celebration, a time of magic and mystery and of course good food and wine!" Her words are dwarfed as she throws open the double doors and leads them to the biggest room Oikawa has ever been in, minus like, an actual stadium, of course. There are clusters of people talking. Others rushing back and forth carrying all kinds of things from tinsel and wreaths to sprigs of holly and mistletoe. Oikawa and the other tourists stay near the doors to avoid the chaos in the room, but Oikawa can already tell it will be a sight to see when it's finished.

One of the women on the tour gasps, holding her brochure to her chest. "This is where the prince will dance with a fair maiden on the solstice." Oikawa swears there's a tremor to her voice.

"Yes, this is where all the notable people in the kingdom and some privileged others will join in the festivities! Come now, let's continue and I'll explain to you all about the custom--" the tour guide continues as she makes sure the last of her loose hens are back in the corridor. Oikawa casts one last glance back before the doors are firmly shut again.

They walk down the corridor again but Oikawa is having a hard time paying attention. He's lagging behind, mind on the ballroom he'd seen. He'd been to some grand parties in his time. Sat together with quite a few celebrities and he wouldn't call himself anything but a fine catch himself. But royalty? There was just something, something intriguing about it. The feeling of being born into this world, into this life.

He's snapped out of his reverie as he notices the group vanish behind another bend. He hurries along, ignoring the angry flash of pain in his knee. He makes it to the alcove the others disappeared to and notices--stairs. A God damn lot of stairs. He can hear scattered voices from above distorted in the small space and he groans. He should have asked for those accommodations.

Oikawa climbs. And climbs. By the third spiral he's clammy with sweat and his knee is on fire. After another turn of the spiral he finally sees an opening. A guiding light to his salvation. His heart jumps, the anticipation of this hell ending turning to dust in his mouth as he doesn't see anyone, just another corridor leading to who knows where. He's ready to give up. He's going to die here in this terrible old castle. On these god awful stairs. Stairs that should be burned and destroyed for a nice elevator.

He's leaning against the wall heavily, balancing on his good leg and staring into the middle distance, playing a montage of very unique ways he could either 1. die or 2. burn the place down so he doesn't have to take another step, when he hears it.

Footsteps. The echo is off. He can't really tell where they're coming from as he peers up the stairs. Maybe the group is coming down this way?

"What are you doing here?" comes a voice scaring the living daylights out of Oikawa. As he makes a very undignified sound in the back of his throat, he tries to turn but his knee crumples under him and for a moment he can see his true death before his very eyes. The never ending tumble to what he can only assume is hell beneath this god forsaken palace. Before he can lament on his very short time on this earth, a pair of strong arms grasp his bicep and pull him to a very steady chest. It's warm and somehow humbling and this is all wrong!

Oikawa tries to push away but the grip is iron and he's still feeling a bit like he's about to die.

"Are you okay?" The words are clipped against his ear and this time Oikawa finds his voice.

"Unhand me you--you!!" He's desperately trying to find a word for the mistreatment he's currently suffering. "Brute." It comes out weak even to his own ears, especially since he over compensates and nearly falls--again. Oikawa can feel his life flash behind his tightly closed eyelids only to be caught again. He swears there's a sound like a choked up laugh but when he finally opens his eyes again to that white, so white, pressed shirt all he can hear is the blood rushing through his ears.

"Can't have you falling down anymore stairs," that deep, deep voice says from somewhere to his left and to Oikawa's utmost horror he's lifted--easily he might say--and carried out of the danger zone.

He's in shock. He has to be as his fingers clutch into soft fabric. He's having a hard time following what's happening--one second he's in the corridor, the next on a plush mound of pillows looking up at a stupidly handsome face. Handsome and aloof and staring right at him, arms crossed. And Oikawa is definitely not looking at those biceps no he is not. Nope. He. Is. Not.


	2. Chapter 2

"How did you end up in the restricted area?" The words pull Oikawa back to the present. He sniffs and bristles at the unjustified accusation.

"I was a part of the tour! But I got lost," he explains, stretching out on the bench, knee slightly bent where it's still throbbing angrily. He has to admit it was really nice to be off his feet. "My knee was acting up with all the stairs. I just couldn't keep up."

"Did you hurt yourself on the tour?" The question is accompanied by a frown that can almost be called worried. If it's for the sanctity of the palace reputation or for Oikawa's health, he can't tell.

"Oh, no. A sports injury. I should have honestly asked for the accommodations, but it doesn't seem like you have elevators in this place," Oikawa laments, throwing his arm across the back of the fainting couch. His fingers sink into the plush canvas and his eyes flicker across the lavishly decorated room before landing on the strange, but undoubtedly handsome, man.

The man takes a calculated breath and combs his fingers through his hair. The gesture reeks of exasperation as he glances away a flicker of some unknown emotion crossing over his face before it's carefully erased.

"Well, you can rest your knee for a few minutes and then I'll take you down. Can't have outsiders strolling around without supervision." His words are tert, but the sincerity is there tugging at Oikawa's conscience. 

"So what's your name then?" Oikawa can't help but ask. "I think I should know the name of my savior." 

The man blinks and opens his mouth before his eyebrows furrow, nearly touching. Oikawa tilts his head to the side. That's a strange reaction to a simple question. He's just about to take it back when the man seems to physically unclench and mutters, "Iwaizumi."

"Iwaizumi?" Oikawa tries the name and finding it too long for his liking and goes with, "Iwa-chan then. What do you do here?" His traitor eyes sneak another full body sweep of the other man. "A part of the staff?" He could do with his staff any day.

Is that slight upward curl a smile trying to peek out? Oikawa grins. This could be fun. A fun distraction.

"You could say that," Iwaizumi replies and then amends. "A part of the staff. Just doing my duty to the realm."

Oikawa hums and nods sagely. "Absolutely. Nothing more noble than serving royalty." And he flips the conversation to himself with, "My name is Oikawa. I play volleyball for Japan. National team. Just here on vacation for the holidays and--you know. To rest my knee see the sights. Not really doing so good with the rest bit."

"That sounds. Interesting." Oikawa can hear the pause, and can't tell if it's due to disinterest or something else. He's hoping something else.

"Yeah. It's been a good vacation, but my friend, Mattsun, leaves me all alone all week long because he has to work or something. And there are only so many romance novels I can read before I want to set myself on fire." The words come easy and Oikawa relaxes as Iwaizumi takes a seat on one of the high backed chairs that seem straight out of a restoration documentary.

"Romance novels, huh?" comes the reply and Oikawa feels a flush creep up his cheeks.

He waves his hand in front of his face and shakes his head vehemently. "No, no! They are Mattsun's! I have nothing to do with them! I don't know how he manages. It's all the books in his chalet too. Most of them by the same author too. Utter garbage."

"Garbage?" There's a quirk to an eyebrow now and Oikawa wants to melt into the floor.

He tries to keep his mouth shut before it becomes worse but, "Yeah, absolutely. I can show you a few if you want. It's all _thrusting loins_ and _virginal flowers_ and _heaving bosoms_." 

He can't believe he just said that to his savior. God. 

His internal thoughts crash around him, but they screech to a halt at the sound of a soft chuckle. "Sure. I don't think I've had the pleasure of reading a book with _heaving bosoms_."

Okay. Good. A sense of humor. Oikawa smiles in relief. He swings his legs onto solid ground and his savior is instantly on his feet.

"No, no. I think I'm good now," Oikawa says, waving him away, but his traitorous knee disagrees as he stands and he is once again caught by those steady arms. "Okay, not totally good. But good enough to go home. I'm just sad I didn't get to see the rest of the tour. The palace is magnificent." The words spill out without thought as he looks into those dark hazel eyes. "It must be something else getting to work here. In the middle of all--this." His hand goes to wave across the room. He realizes he's staring and finally looks way.

Oikawa's voice pitches low. "Are we even allowed to be here? Oh, god. Did I just ruin a royal fainting couch?"

He can feel the rumble of laughter against his palm as Iwaizumi shakes his head. "No. No. I'll take full responsibility if it comes to that."

"Oh. Okay." Oikawa swallows. He really needs to get out of here. Or laid. Or both. Preferably both. "Mind helping me to a cab then?"

"How can a gentleman say no." The answer is so polished it nearly has Oikawa's toes curling in delight.

"A gentleman, huh?" he preens as Iwaizumi takes a hold around his waist and helps him out of the room.

Oikawa continues to talk as they make their way down to the first floor. Thankfully, Iwaizumi seems to know his way around the place, as he leads him to, bless his very soul, a service elevator. Oikawa thanks him profusely as he leans heavily on Iwaizumi's solid form. They continue through the halls and corridors, gathering some strange looks as Oikawa's arm is slung around Iwaizumi's shoulders. Thankfully, nobody tries to stop them. 

All too soon, Iwaizumi pulls open a door to reveal the outside, the cold breeze playing around Oikawa's ankles. Iwaizumi leads them to a garage and raps his knuckles against a window. A few moments later, a man peers past the blinds and with a nod disappears to open the door.

He seems to be on the verge of speaking, but Iwaizumi cuts him off with a, "Could you please get a car ready. My friend here needs a ride home."

The driver nods and goes to grab a set of keys before disappearing into the garage.

"Ah you really didn't have to do that but thank you for saving me. A real prince in shining armor and all that," Oikawa says as the car stops in front of them. "But are you sure we can just--borrow a car like that?

"Yes. Don't worry about it. I'll take care of whatever repercussions might happen. I'm not terribly worried," Iwaizumi says stoically and makes for the door.

"No, wait," Oikawa stops him with a soft touch to the arm. "I don't actually know anyone here except the friend I'm staying with. So--would you want to hang out sometime? When your duties permit of course. I'm sure it's super busy at the castle with the preparations for the ball and what-not."

Iwaizumi opens his mouth and then quickly closes it again. He looks genuinely surprised. "I--" 

Oikawa interrupts, "I'd love a local guide." He leans in a little bit. Iwaizumi glances at the car but the driver hasn't bothered to get out leaving them virtually alone.

"I'd love to," Iwaizumi manages. It's cute. The small startled look in the man's eyes. 

They quickly exchange numbers and as Oikawa is getting a lift back to his (read Matsukawa's) chalet he can't help the smile blooming on his face. It might just be some fun flirting, but it's making him feel things he hasn't in a long while. Not since Tobio.

* * *

Oikawa can't help the bubbling energy as he yells a _Welcome home_ to Matsukawa later that night.

"Someone had fun. Did you finally read _Yours Until Dawn_? I told you that one is excellent," Matsukawa says as he drops the take out on the kitchen table.

"Nope! Something even better," Oikawa says, balancing precariously on a bar stool behind the granite counter as he watches Matsukawa take down plates and cutlery. 

Iwaizumi hasn't messaged him yet. But he will, Oikawa is certain of it. 

They eat the Chinese Matsukawa had brought, chatting about volleyball and the good old days. Matsukawa uncorks a bottle of wine and they move to the couch for a movie. It's not until later, when Oikawa is sitting on his bed tending to his usual evening rituals, that his phone finally decides to ding with an incoming message. He wipes his hands clean on a small towel and hastily reads:

Iwa-chan: _It was a pleasure meeting you today. I'm free Wednesday if you'd like to go for a sled ride? There should be enough snow for it now. Best, Iwaizumi_

Oikawa grins. There had been steady snow ever since he'd left the palace earlier, with more snow on the way tomorrow. He writes a quick _Yes!_ and leans back into his cushions, tapping the phone against his chin.

Wednesday arrives with crisp winter sun and a bit after midday, Oikawa walks across the frozen path with Iwaizumi at his elbow. He'd assured Iwaizumi he was fine to walk on his own, but the attentiveness was--refreshing. Iwaizumi is dressed in a dark parka and looks way too good in the teal checkered scarf. The sled waits down the lane and Iwaizumi even holds out his hand to help Oikawa up, the epitome of chivalry. It's taking some time to get used to for sure.

They fill the air with talk, Iwaizumi about the history of the town and how beautiful it is in the summer when all the flowers bloom, Oikawa about his life, the team, his friends. There's a basket of sandwiches and hot mulled wine by their feet, keeping them warm with a small inkling of a buzz as the afternoon wears thin.

"I'd love to see you again," Iwaizumi says after walking Oikawa up to the chalet.

Oikawa can feel the words tug at his heart. "I could be persuaded to see you again, I suppose," he says, tilting his head to the side.

"Good. I'll message you later." And with those parting words Iwaizumi turns and makes his way back.

Oikawa watches him go, then turns, steps lighter than they have been in a long while. He blames the wine.

Iwaizumi picks him up Friday night for another non-date. They drive to the nearby city, Oikawa talking about the latest awful romance novel he'd been forced to read. They end up in a small restaurant, dark and private, the menu already picked out with small plates and dishes of a quality Oikawa isn't used to. Every bite melts in his mouth and he feels that this is it. He's peaked. He'll never eat anything this good ever again in his life. To chase the feeling away, he jokes about taking Iwaizumi to his favorite places in Tokyo, street ramen and meat buns to die for. Iwaizumi nods and lets him talk, the food quickly disappearing off their plates.

When it is time to leave, Oikawa asks for the bill, but to his surprise the waitress just smiles and says it's already been taken care of. Oikawa follows her gaze to Iwaizumi and then back to her as she bows her head and disappears.

"You'll have to let me pay for one of these treats, you know," Oikawa says as Iwaizumi starts the car,

"You're a guest," he says as he turns his head to reverse. He catches Oikawa's eye as he continues. "And it was my pleasure to do so."

Oikawa is glad for the darkness hiding the blush spreading across his cheeks. He knows this is just fun time with a casual acquaintance, but it certainly feels like a date when the other man says things like that, doesn't it?

Iwaizumi walks him to the door again but lingers.

"I was hoping you would be free next Friday. It's the Winter Solstice ball and it--if you would like to go--" the smooth line turns into something not quite as smooth, but Oikawa can feel the delighted grin spread across his cheeks.

"I'd love to!" he says. "The one up at the palace? Is that even allowed?" His voice grows hushed as though palace spies were out there listening to them plan to crash their party.

"I have my connections," Iwaizumi says and his usual stoic expression melts into a small smile. He clears his throat and looks away. "Then I just want to wish you a good night."

Oikawa stops him with a hand on his arm. "Thank you for inviting me. And this past week."

The other man turns, an unreadable expression in his eyes before, "I--it was my pleasure," Iwaizumi says again and with a small bow of his head he descends the steps and walks back towards his car. Oikawa watches him go for a good few seconds before turning and unlocking the door.

The weekend rolls around and Matsukawa is finally free to entertain. It's not like Oikawa keeps his phone closer than usual, when the two friends go on an impromptu excursion to the capital, museums and a play on the itenary. Well, maybe he isn't as subtle as he likes to think since Matsukawa goes and comments on it at dinner the first night.

"So, who got your attention this time? Your whole face lights up when you pick up your phone." There's a teasing undercurrent to the words, but Matsukawa's smile is genuine. Oikawa knows his friend's been worried about him, not just Matsukawa, Hanamaki too in his own way even if he is too busy to meet up these days.

"Just a local who's been showing me around," Oikawa replies and pockets his phone.

"Cute?" Matsukawa asks and pours more wine.

"Definitely." Oikawa nods. "Tall, dark and handsome. You know."

Matsukawa nods sagely. "Yeah, I know your type."

"It's not like I have a _type_ , per say." Oikawa tries but the look Matsukawa gives him let's him know his friend isn't buying it. "Okay, I might have a type but still. He's quite the opposite of Tobio and it's not like it's anything serious anyway."

And the topic drops with the first course served. Oikawa's mind goes to the small restaurant tucked away and Iwaizumi nodding across the table from him. The memory shatters with the first bite but at least it fill the stomach. He decides to keep his phone in his pocket after that.

Oikawa sleeps off a hangover that Monday. They'd gotten back late and opened up a bottle of quite expensive cognac Matsukawa had received from a client and it was downhill from there. Oikawa manages to slink his way down into the kitchen around one and is half surprised to find Matsukawa gone. How he could work after the night they'd had is beyond him. There's a note on the table, but he ignores it in favor of a glass of orange juice from the fridge.

He makes it to the couch just as the door opens with a blast of cold.

Oikawa leans up just enough to see snow, more snow and then a snowy Matsukawa.

"Holy shit," Matsukawa says as way of greeting.

Oikawa watches him take off his snow encrusted boots. "No work today?"

Matsukawa looks up, one boot in hand, the other still on his foot. "You didn't read my note? Blizzard coming in so can't take the risk. Went to buy some more gas for the generator in case we get snowed in and the power goes out."

"That's a thing that can happen?" Oikawa sits up, suddenly wide awake despite the pounding in his head.

"Welcome to the mountains, my friend."

Oikawa reaches for the remote to turn on the tv and flipping through channels until he gets the news. Matsukawa glances back and comes to stand behind the sofa. "You know, you can just check online. We still have internet."

"I know--just," Oikawa is cut off as a very familiar face pops on screen. "Holy shit."

If he wasn't sitting down he would have fallen as the remote clatters onto the ground.

"Oh, look at that. The prince," Matsukawa says, casually. Way too casually.

"Prince?" Oikawa tries, the word coming out a bit too shocked.

"Yeah, he's the crown prince of our fine land here." Matsukawa is about to turn just as the news reporter's cheery voice cuts in. "--onto our top story tonight! Today we found out that the Royal Book has a new addition! This hasn't happened since the Queen Mother met her husband almost seventy years ago."

"Holy shit. Everyone's gonna go nuts when they find out," Matsukawa comments, leaning against the back of the couch as Oikawa just frowns at the strange words and excitement buzzing on both sides of the screen. Iwaizumi's familiar face changes to a book in a gilded glass case.

"The prince?" Oikawa tries again, but then the news reporter continues. "The words written were. And I quote: _Unhand me you brute_. I don't know what Prince Hajime has been doing, but it seems he's finally found his queen." There is laughter from the screen and dead silence from the room.

"Queen?" Oikawa repeats hollowly and swallows as the news move on to other topics.

"Yeah," Matsukawa says and circles the couch to sit next to Oikawa's frozen body. "They have this superstition here about this _magic book_." He air quotes the last bit. "For the royal family, the first thing you say to your supposed soulmate or future spouse is written into the book which proves that you are _destined_ to be together."

The way Matsukawa speaks makes it clear he doesn't believe a word of it, but Oikawa. Oikawa is having a private internal panic attack.

**Author's Note:**

> You can catch first drafts of this fic on my [tumblr](http://bluphacelia.tumblr.com/). Might move them to pillowfort depending on what happens on Dec 17.
> 
> And you can find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/blu_tweets).


End file.
